1. Priority
Priority is claimed to German Patent Application No. 102007050462.6, filed Oct. 19, 2007. The disclosure of the aforementioned priority application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is slatted roofs for motor vehicles.
3. Background
In the vehicle roof according to German Utility Model 1 811 690, the two guide points on each slat are formed by pegs which project laterally, in each case, from a guide cheek attached to the underside of the slat in question. The two pegs lie at different heights and engage in guide tracks belonging to a guide rail which is integral with the roof, which guide tracks lie parallel and at a distance from one another. When the roof is opened, the pegs which lie at the front in the direction of opening in each case leave the appertaining guide track one after another, while at the same time the slat in question is caused, in a manner of which no further details are disclosed, to perform a pivoting movement about the other peg, which remains in its guide track. Another vehicle roof, in which both the guide points on the slats are held in engagement with the guides within the entire range of adjustment of the slats in order to increase the robustness and to hold said slats securely, is described in German Patent Application P 41 23 229.1. Patent Application EP 0 591 644 A2 describes a vehicle roof in which the slats are continuously guided in two guide rails and thus guarantee lasting robustness. The guide rails are arranged at a distance from one another and guide the slats in such a way that they lie one below another after the fashion of a roller blind in the situation in which a roof is open.
Patent DE 44 15 649 describes guidance of slats in a vehicle roof in which each slat is provided laterally with one gate-type guide each in which a rear bearing point of the next adjoining slat, in each case, in the forward direction is guided in a constrained manner, and the final slat in the rearward direction can be raised by means of a separate control apparatus.
The literary references mentioned all exclusively describe slat systems which are not connected to one another in a material-bonded manner.